from bad too good in just a sekond
by ninajosefinecullen
Summary: i was saved by an angel aftor beein raped by my steepfather. maby my life is starting to go up
1. Chapter 1

I never thought this day would come but it did.

My life has always been fucked up but now it was too much.

"I don't even know way I kept you. You are just in the way "said my mother . She thro books at me where I sat in the corner by my bed. It was nothing new for me to be treated like this. I was often treated like her punishing bag.

"You were I mistake. A big mistake. "She continued.

I felt the tears drop down from my cheeks to my hands I had on my knees.

"You know your dad raped me and that's how you were created. Now you are going to feel the same pain I felt!" my mother yield at me.

How could she do this to me…? Oh right she was a drug addict and an alcoholic. My mother new boyfriend Phil who was much younger then her come up and throw me at the wall right beside the window. I felt the blood drip down from my head.

They booth come up to me and started to kick me on my head and in my stomach. I could not do this anymore I give a crap what happens at this moment. I don't care if they kill me, at least I will be free from this hell. I felt how Phil ripped my clothes of my body and then I felt him. His pushed his dick hard and fast in and out of me. It hurt like hell. Both he and my mother was lathing at me. My tears come more and more the faster he pushed himself in me.

And then the pain go shoot a hundred times over. He broke me but still continued to fuck the life out of me.

"Oh isn't it nice my Bella. Scream for us" my mother said as she started to slap my face. How I still was alive was a miracle.

"Oh yes scream for us baby" said Phil as he continued to fuck me. His dick was deep inside me, too deep, deeper than he ever been before.

I faced the clock. The time was so slow at the moment. Phil continued to fuck me harder and faster than ever before for hours. Then I felt how he turned me around and continued do fuck me the back when and how it hurt. Never had he done that before and my mother just stood there and lathed at me.

it felt like he had continued for hours untill he finally stopped. I was bleeding all over but they did not care. They left me there bleeding, dying and they did not give a shit, needier did I. I really hoped I would die.

"Please let me die" I pried.

Then everything went black.

"Am I dead?" I hear my own voice ask.

"No you're not sweetie. But it was really close. If it had not been for you steep father here you would have been. "Said an angel's voice. Oh please let him be wrong.

I opened my eyes to se and angel. He was so beautiful. He had blond golden hear and his eyes were so enchanting I could not look away. He was more than I normal angel. So beautiful he could not be real.

I heard someone clears his voice and I looked over at the other side of the bed. And there he was Phil. My eyes went wide and I crawled up in the corner of the bed. He would not touch me. My heart was raising and my blood was boiling of anger and I felt so scared.

"I think she needs to be alone could you please wait outside "said the angels voice to Phil.

"Shore "Phil said before leaving. When the door closed I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks and drop on the cheeks.

The angel sat down on the bed beside me and put his arms around me and held me.

"It's okay." The angel said. We sat there until I didn't have any tears left to cry. He let me go but did not move. "I know it hurts but I have to ask. Was it your stepfather who did this to you? "The angel so genuinely asked me. How could I not answer with the truth? I nodded my head as an answer. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Are you my angel?" The smile he gave me was so beautiful but full of pain.

"I could feel his sent all over you" he answered. And then his smile became happy as he said "And no I am not your angel, but there is nothing wrong if you think of me as one. Most people know me as Carlisle Cullen"

"Well then Dr Cullen thank you for staying thro my break down. "I said with a smile.

"Call me Carlisle, no thanks needed." I then remember Phil outside the door. Carlisle looked were I did and his eyes went sad again.

"I will tell him your asleep and to come back tomorrow okay" He said.

I just nodded but as he was about to leave I said

"please don't let him come in. "I know he could see how scared I was.

"I will not let him out of my sight" he assured me.

"Thank you" I said before lying down.

"Sleep you need this" he said before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

" it's time to wake up Baby" as fast as those words were spoken I opened my eyes. No this can't be true. Carlisle promised that this man would not get in. Phil was standing over me and playing with my hear. "You're so fucking beautiful little Isabella. I am so going to have my dick your sweet pussy soon I promos"

I closed my eyes hoping it would be a dream but he was still there when I opened them again. The tears started to fall as he pressed his lips to mine forcing his tongue in to my mouth. I felt sick. He was practically raping me with his tongue and it was disgusting. I wanted to puke and I felt like I was going to. His hands moved to my breasts and he started to ravage them like I was his personal toy.

This could not be happening here.

The door opened and Carlisle, my angel, comes in. He lifted Phil up against the wall on the other side. It all happened so fast that I thought I was dreaming. I could see the anger in Carlisle's eyes but I could also see how afraid Phil was. Something was up, I knew it.

"When I let you down you will leave and never come back and you will never come a hundred feet of Bella understand?" The anger in Carlisle's voice was hard to miss. I could see Phil nod and Carlisle put him down. Phil was out of there before I could blink.

Carlisle turned to me. The anger that been there right before was gone and it was replaced by sadness and genuine love.

"I am sorry. I could not keep my promos. I hope you will forgive me. "

"Of course I will my angel" I said. Those words made him smile a happy smile.

He come over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Is there anyone you can call? "He asked.

I looked down at my hands when I answered. "No my mother is an alcoholic and was in on this with Phil. My dad is behind bars for raping my mother. "

"I am so sorry. That must be hard. "Carlisle said.

"It depends. Is easy to hate them but it's hard to forgive. "I said and looked up at him. The expression I faced made me a bit sad. He put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face to meet his.

"Do you love them?" the question was not what I expected.

"Sometimes I do, right now I hate them. " I answered truthfully.

My angel sat there being really still and quiet, it almost scared me. No one can be that still. He must be an angel.

"I am no angel "he said as if he read my thoughts. I locket at him, the question must have been clear on my face cause he smiled. "I was just thinking" he told me.

"What did you do to Phil to get him to leave? No one can lift that much with one hand. Who are you?" I asked him. My question did not seem to surprise him at all.

"For now I am going to let you believe that I am your angel and then we can see if your ready to know the truth" ha answered.

What the fuck was he talking about? He was definitely something different but I did not know what. It was a calming thought to think of him as an angel, he was so dam sexy and so hot. I started to feel how my body started to tingle and scream for him. Oh for god's sake! He took my hand in his as he got a little closer to me. What was happening? This could not happen.

He looked at me as if he knew exactly where my thoughts were and he smiled.

CARLISLES POV

How could this happen? How could anyone do this to her? Bella oh such beautiful name, I wish I could just touch her all over. So beautiful and sexy.

_Hold on their old man she is 17 years and your patient. You are married stupid. _

I shook my head. I had taken her hand in mine and moved closer to her.

I could smell of her arousal and it made me smile. At least I am not the only one who gets affected. Then I thought hit me and my smile got bigger.

"Sense you got no were to stay way don't you stay over at my house with my family? They will love you. "I asked her. I could see the struggle in her eyes. She was scared that she would be hurt. " I will never let anyone hurt you and that will no one in my family ether"

Maybe I can have her in my bed soon.

_You have a wife don't forget her, she satisfy your dick enough. _

"That would be nice, Thank you" she answered me and hugged me.

Her breasts were preset up to me. Oh her breasts so perfect. Think of how it would be to suck them.

_No now it is enough. Stop just stop. _

I finally got my brain to work and not be controlled by my dick.

"I have my wife come and pick you up in a little while. " I told her. So that card was out now she knew I was married.

She nodded at me and smiled before she lay back down. I needed to leave fast before I did something I was going to regret for the both of us. As fast as I closed the door I missed her. This was not going to be easy.

BELLAS POV

I was going to live with my angel, how could this be. My angel had come through for me.

"I have my wife come and pick you up in a little while" he said. He was married? Of course he was. How could he not be? Someone this god looking and a Dr had to married. I just nodded and lay down in the bed again.

He left and as fast he closed the door I felt so lonely. This was not supposed to happen to me.

_Oh you want him. You want his dick you, you want him to thrust himself deep inside you and make you scream for him. _

Stop thinking of him like that. I can't have him. He is married.

_So who cares? I gees his dick would fit so perfectly in your pussy. _

**STOP!**

I laid there trying not to think of my angel trusting his dick in me. It was sickly hard. Three hours after Carlisle left a very lovely woman come in. She had reddish hear and her eyes held so much love that I almost started to cry out of the ease she brought with her. She must be my angel's wife. She must be angel too. So beautiful. I was starting to feel a little out of place.

"You must be Bella Swan. Carlisle told me what have happened to you. I am so sorry. It crushes me. Oh sorry I forgot, I am Esme Cullen." She said. I smiled at her but the jealousy got stronger. Way was she to have him I was.

_I knew it you want him and his dick. Think of it. His dick inside you trusting hard and fast, his dick deep inside you and you scream for more and he give it. _

**STOP IT BRAIN HE IS MARRIED. **

I shook my head and smiled to Esme.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you. " I said.

"Oh sweetie call me Esme. "She told me. Esme come over and helped me to get out of the bed. My pussy hurt so fucking much right then and there but I did not give even the smallest of sounds fout of my mouth me.

"I know it hurts sweetie. I will take care of you." she told me and somehow i belived her.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme was the best, I could see way my angel loved her.

We got out of my room and walk out to the car, a silver Volvo. In the car a young man was sitting. He had copper colored hear and was also looking like an angel. The boy looked at me as Esme helped me in. Esme sat down in the front passenger seat and looked over at me.

"Your okay back there? "She asked. No one had ever cared if I was okay except Carlisle.

"Yes I am fine" I answered with a smile. It was a true smile and it felt good to smile.

"This is my son Edward. Edward this is our new family member Bella" Esme introduced us.

Me there new family member. Oh so happy that made me.

Edward looked in the mirror and smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you. "He told me. I locket out and noticed then that we were going way over the speed limit. I did not say anything because it felt like it was normal for them.

Soon Edward stopped the car. The house he stopped by must have been owned by a king. It was humongous and it was all glass or almost everything except the floor, which was out of white oak tree. It was so beautiful. I walked out of the car and I was "attacked" by this girl. She had short spiky hear and she not very tall.

"Hello Bella. My name is Alice and we will become best friends" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Alice" I answered.

She let me go to be replaced by this big guy, he hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett be careful!" said a blond heard girl coming down the stairs. She was so beautiful but so were all of them.

"Oh sorry" Emmett said and let me down. "I have a new little sister!" he exclaimed. That made me smile.

"Hello Bella I am Rose" The blond hear girl told me. Now I felt far too out of place. How could they be so beautiful? Rose gave me a quick hug. Then there was this author guy. He had reddish blond hear and it was just a little longer then Alice's. He looked like he was struggling with something.

"Hey, I am Jasper" he told me and smiled.

"Let's go inside and talk there okay" said Esme. Alice took my hand and led me in.

The place looked bigger from the inside then it already had done from the outside. Alice dragged me over to sofa and sat me down.

"Sit" was all she said like I was a dog and she left to be back just a second later with some ice-cream.

I smiled at her cause it was exactly what I needed. "I know I am the best "she said and sat down beside me.

Emmett sat down on the author side of me and put an arm around me. Rose sat down on the floor in front of him, Esme sat down on the author sofa with Jasper and Edward.

"So how come you are going to live with us" asked Emmett. The authors looked at me questioningly expecting an answer.

I looked down and just shook my head.

"I am sorry did I stur up bad memories?" he asked.

I looked up at him but before I could answer my angel come in to us. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at him. Jasper was looking at me curiously as if he knew exactly what I felt.

_Oh look at him Bella, is he not sexy. Oh Carlisle please push your dick inside me and do it hard and deep please. I want your dick inside me. _

_**OH STOP THAT!**_

My brain was getting me crazy.

"Hello" my angel said and walked over and kissed Esme Hello.

I looked down on my hands. Way did I have to feel this whey? Way way way ?

My angel looked over at me and gave me a smile. I could not help but to answer it.

"Oh new little sister is blushing" Emmett said and pulled me up on his knees and pulled me in to a protective circle made of his arms.

"Am not "I said. This only made him smile.

"Do they know?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head and lays down on Emmett shoulder. It seemed to make him happy and I felt incredibly safe around him. The author looked at me cursedly.

"I don't know if I can, it hurts to think of it, but I will tell it. My mother first got pregnant when my father raped her. She told me that it was really painful. When I was born mum ran away with me but things happened. "

I started and I felt my tears start to fall. Emmett wiped them away and held me to him.

"My mother started to drink, allot. And she started to hit me. I was about 8 when it got really bad and she hit me to unconsciousness, it was really bad. Already back then I tried to kill myself. I could not do it, I could not live if she did not want me but she found me every time and stopped me. As punishment she would hit me. When I was 14 she meet Phil with was ever worse, at night he would come in to me and sexually abuse me. My mother knew about this but still she did not do anything about it."

The terse come more frequently but I did not care. It hurt so much to talk about this.

"Just two days ago it all got too much. I was in my room when my mother come in and started to throw books at me and tell me I was a mistake. And she told me I was going to feel the pain she felt when my father raped her. Phil then come and raped me. He broke me over and over again. The pain was so painful but I still was conscious."

It hurt so much to tell but I needed it. Esme had tears in her eyes and so did Alice. Carlisle looked away with pain in his eyes and that did Rose to. Jasper had moved behind me and Emmett and had put a hand to my shoulder. Emmett was holding be a bit harder to him. Edward was looking away in the direction of the forest that was all around the house.

"My mother watched as he did this. She told me to scream for them but I could not let them have their fun. She started to hit me while Phil did his thing. He went on for hours and I was bleeding everywhere. When he was done he turned me around and continued his assault. I was just a bloody mess when they left me like that."

"They left you like that?" Rose asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes they did. Phil was then the one that got me to the hospital. But just this morning he come back and was touching me all over and he kissed me. It was so disgusting so I almost throw up on him but Carlisle got come in right that time." I told them.

It had been hard to tell them but it had to be done and I felt better right away.

"I am so proud of you. It was not easy to tell us this" said Esme.

I smiled at her and thanked her.

"He will never touch you ever again I will see to that. "Said Emmett but he did not let me go.

"He is right nothing will happen to again "said Rose to me and hugged me and it was not easy with Emmett right behind me. I heard Alice sniff and Edward moved to the window to look out.

Carlisle looked at with a smile and asked something that made me smile "Am I still your angel?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but all I could do was laugh. It was such an ease to let it out.

My feelings were all over the place.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Emmett.

"Well you see Emmett. I got to know I was an angel" answered Carlisle.

"I hoped I was died and that Carlisle was my angel" I told Emmett so that he would understand. "And yes you sill are my angel" I answered Carlisle.

Everybody started to laugh. It was so good to get to really laugh and to feel that it was a true laugh.

Edward was sitting by his piano and playing some music, Carlisle was in his study and Esme was making dinar. I, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose was watching crybaby. I got them to watch it and trust me it was easier then I thought it would be. Rose was now sitting beside Emmett but I was still sitting on his knees. Alice and Jasper was sitting by our feet. I really needed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i have not sumited i new chaptor until now it have been alot of moving and alot of school endings plus summer holyday, but here it comes.**

He was touching me all over and his mouth was on my breasts. God it felt good. He was licking and sucking them. One of his hands was between my legs massaging my clit with his fingers while the author was in by as, literally in my ass. He was fucking my as with his fingers. It felt so good, I wanted more, so much more. I felt how wet I got by his small movements. I buckled myself towards his finger.

"Oh it feels so good." I said. He bit down on my breast and it made me scream out of pleasure.

"Please more. Give me your dick. Enter my pussy and fuck me as hard as you can." I pleaded with him.

When he lifted his face from my breast to look at me I saw that it was Phil who was all over me.

"Oh I will give you anything" before I could think he thrusts his dick inside me. He had not jet removed his fingers from my as and it felt like I was experiencing a threesome. He was so hard and so big inside me. His hand was over my mouth so that could not scream. For every thrust he went harder and deeper inside me. And I liked it. I wanted to scream for more and more but I could not.

He got up his speed inside of me and he went deeper and deeper inside me. Somehow I missed this fucking dick inside me. More dick give me more dick.

He removed his mad from my mouth.

"Please more. Give me more of your fucking dick. Harder, deeper, faster. Just more, more" I screamed at him and he did exactly what I wanted. But he broke me and I woke up.

I woke up in a big bed with white sheets. It was dark outside.

I was sweating out of fear for the dream. It had been a really weird dream and it was nothing I expected.

I decided to go down for some water, I expected that the authors were asleep but I could hear them all in the living room talking when I got down. I did not want to disturb them so I when to the kitchen without making a sound.

"Could you not sleep?" Esme walked in to the kitchen.

I turned around to face her. "I had a nightmare" I told her truthfully. Her face got sad and I could see the motherly side of her. "But its fine, I am use to it." I assured her.

"No its not. No one is suppose to go through what you went through" She said and hugged me. The hug was full of motherly love and it was really new to me. Never before had any one showed me the love this family had in just one day. "I know you want to cry and it's okay to. No one will judge you" she whispered to me. I nodded at her shoulder and smiled. I was going to love it here.

"You want to come and sit with us for a while?" Esme asked me. I nodded at her, I really did not feel like talking but I needed them.

"Little Bella" Emmett exclaimed and kidnapped me from Esme and sat me down beside him to watch some sports I did not regencies. Edward was sitting by the piano playing some really beautiful music. Jasper and Carlisle were playing chess which looked really fun and Rose, Alice and Esme started to talk cloth and decorations. It was so fun to listen to.

I put my head down in Carlisle's lap.

I was so tired, my eyes felt so heavy. He put his hand on my head and started caress my hear.

I must have fallen asleep directly because my dreams come back.

Now they were peaceful and held comfort.

They were of Carlisle and he was talking to me just talking, his voice was so calm and it made me feel safe. We were sitting on the beach, the sun was worming me and the wind was caressing my skin. Carlisle was caressing my naked skin on my arms and kissing my neck.

"oh so I wish to be inside of you, to make you scream my name, to put you in such a high pleasure you would never come out of it." He wisped.

His lips were soft on my skin "you are so beautiful, if you just knew how you make me feel" his whispers of love gave me Goosebumps all over my body. His lips trapped mine and he pushed me against the sand.

A telephone was ringing but there was no phone anywhere in sight.

I felt soft fabric around me. I woke up in one of the most fantastic beds ever, it was so soft and it was so perfect to be in this bed.

The sheets was white like white soft feathers.

The door opened and Alice come in jumping happily to the bed.

"Good you are awake; we are going shopping in New York. Just you and me driving there" she said.

"We are?" I asked.

Alice was practically jumping in the bed of happiness.

"Oh okay when will we leave?" I asked.

Alice jumped up and dawn. "Now now now!" she said happily. She jumped over to the closet and went in and raided it for cloth for me to wear. She come back just a moment later with a clear blue top and short shorts jeans I only would were on occasions like Halloween. But there were no arguing with Alice so I just had to do as she told me, but I did not have any problem with that, I loved to see people around me happy.

All the others in the house was out so I did not see them. I did not have time for breakfast before Alice dragged me out of the house.

"may I ask what we are shopping for, you seem to have enough cloths.?" I asked her.

She lathed and said "you can never have to mush cloths."

"Okay but how long will it take for us to get there?" I asked her.

"Only about 9 hours for us to get there"

"Only 9 are you shore that is incredibly fast."

Alice looked at me and smiled. She nodded towards the passenger window.

Everything we passed was a blur, I could only see green and blue shades.

"How fast are w going?"

"Faster than you need you know or can handle"

We did not say anything but the music was blasting and we were both singing to it. It was a lot of fun.

We past in to Nebraska, which to mush shorter time then I ever would have expected.

"How do you feel about Carlisle?" she asked.

I looked at Alice with confusion, ore something that I hoped looked like it.

"You can never hide anything from me" Alice told me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to look anywhere except at Alice. She smiled at me.

"Never have I seen anything like it" she mumbled to herself.

"Seen what?" I asked and looked at her. She looked at me and I could see she was trying to make a decision, what to answer. Then her face chanced and she had a smile on her lips.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to answer" she answered. I looked at her.

"Yes I do" I answered questioningly.

She smiled. "Good cause what I am going to tell you might be some scary shit."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" okay here we go, I can see in to the future but it chances after the persons decision, like this. When you ended up in the hospital I had already seen you meeting Carlisle. He made a decision to work that day and that affected the future hell of a lot and I sow it about three days earlier." She told me.

"Now you are scaring me, there is something more to this is it not?"

"Yes you see we in my family are Vampires "

rewew pleace


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, i have been of really. No insperation and school and some moving arownd. But now its here hope you enjoy

"a …a Vampire" I could not really say the words. I must still be sleeping right. Alice looked at me and not the road which made me very nerves. The intensity in her eyes made me swallow, she was telling the truth wasn't she.

"Alice the road!" I told her out louder than I expected. She smiled and looked at the road.

"For god's sake Bella I know what I am doing." She said and smiled at me. "You don't have to pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming, you're not. "

I was slowly panicking but I was still weirdly calm, news like these does not come every day.

"So Carlisle… Emmett… al vampires?" I asked Alice. Al she did was smile and that was all the answer I needed. "How?"

"I was turned a very long time ago, to tell you the truth I don't know who did it, Jasper was turned by a vampire called Marie about 160 years ago. Every one ells was turned by Carlisle who soon reach his 363 birthday. And before you ask, sense I already know the question, yes I have seen you two together in the near future. "I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh don't look at me like that, you want it don't you? "

How could I answer that, yes he was very delicious to think of but did I really want him.

_Yes Sweete you want him, just think of having his dick inside of you, the way you could enjoy his every stroke of his tongue, he whould be the one to make you scream his name for hours. _

"yes " I said before I knew what I just said.

The laugh that comes out of Alice was like something I never heard before. " I knew it, you are in love with my father"

"Don't say it like that, it sound so grouse" I told her. She looked at me and smiled. I looked out of the window just to have a excuse to not look at hear beaming smile. I had not noticed it until now but we were in New York already.

I looked back at Alice and though, What have I gotten myself into.

The day passed very fast even of the shopping with Alice was gruesome. We went in to store after store really living the new York life.

"Please Bella Try this on "was the five words I heard the most all day and I really tried to not listen, I guess you can figure out how that worked, not at all may I add.

It was around 5am when we finally got back home, the car was packed with cloth and shoes that did not even have a price tag. My heart was hammering hard in my chest, did they know I knew. Before I got out of the car Emmett come out throe the door of the house and dawn to the car. The car door throe open and I was welcomed with a very big bear hug.

"Oh sweet Bella is home, now I can have some fun" Carlisle was standing by the door shaking his head at us before Alice walked up to him, I could see his face become very worried before he called me and Emmett to come in. The human needed to sleep.

Carlisle walked with me up to my room, his face never changed from the worried face that was plastered on him. I was starting to worry even more the before.

"Alice told you "he said madder of faculty. I froze and nodded. I was not scared, more very nerves, I was alone in a room with the hottest living…dead man on this hell forsaken world. "You don't have to be scared." He said.

"I am not" I turned and said to him. He was so much closer than I expected. My heart was hammering even harder and I felt my cheeks burn. His smile was worm and loving.

Before anything more could be said or happen the door flow open and Alice stood there.

"Carlisle don't even dare, its not time yet" She said and ushered him out "She needs to sleep and you have all night to regret it if you do what you plane. " I did so not understand what she was saying, what was it not time for.

My cheeks heated up when I thought of what Alice said in the car al those hours go, In the near future.

_See i was right you do whant him and you are going to get him and his dick, you just whant him to fuck you and make you scream his name. _

The door flow open again and I felt cold hard lips on my mouth, I did not know what to do. I was being kissed my Carlisle Cullen. My brain stopped to function but before I could kiss him back he was gone.

What just happened? What had I gotten myself in to?


End file.
